wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Arcade (game)
Crystal Jewels Arcade is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on GameQ created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 1993 in Japan, United States, and Europe. It is part of Game Series I, and stars the player character, Roaracryst. The arcade game is the first spinoff games to be popular in its countries. It was sold 6 million copies and earned $7 billion. All Crystal Monsters are included in this game based on the main games. Gameplay and Plot The game is set off in the Jarbon region. Roaracryst, and his friends, Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette celebrates Miss Iccryst's birthday. She was captured by the evil Marukas to send her to Devil J. Roaracryst and his friends set off to find Miss Iccryst to save her. There is 8 levels needed to pass before saving her. The first one is the grassland, the second one is the cave, the third one is the forest, the fourth one is the dessert, the fifth one is the ghost tower, the sixth one is the Mystery Road, the seventh one is the Tomb, and the eighth one is the dungeon. Roaracryst can go through three types:Super, Ultra, and Turbo using the web symbol. The game was in development in December 1992, and it is relevant to the original Mario games. In 1992–1993 Crystal Jewels convention, Jinko appeared saying that he made Roaracryst his player character. The arcade game was released along with Crystal Jewels 2 also has Roaracryst as a mascot. The game was depicting on the Crystal Monsters world and its differences from the Crystal Jewels games is that they are protagonists as well. In 1993, when two games were finished, the game reached 5 million copies. Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels Arcade is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels Arcade was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels Arcade was stated that it has a influence on Crystal Jewels Arcade fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that Crystal Jewels Arcade have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels Arcade was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. Crystal Jewels Arcade was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels Arcade 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References #1 7 and a Half Very Simple Things You Can Do To Save CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #2 The Secret Of CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #3 How To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #4 7 Easy Ways To Make CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Faster #5 13 Myths About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #6 The Anthony Robins Guide To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #7 Are You Embarrassed By Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Skills? Here's What To Do #8 Short Story: The Truth About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #9 These 5 Simple CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Tricks Will Pump Up Your Sales Almost Instantly #10 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #11 5 Incredibly Useful CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Tips For Small Businesses #12 9 Ridiculous Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #13 Savvy|Smart|Sexy People Do CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE :) #14 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #15 Essential CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Smartphone Apps #16 What Everyone Ought To Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #17 Cracking The CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Code #18 Does CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Sometimes Make You Feel Stupid? #19 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Is No Friend To Small Business #20 10 Warning Signs Of Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Demise #21 Some People Excel At CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE And Some Don't - Which One Are You? #22 Find A Quick Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #23 3 Ways Twitter Destroyed My CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Without Me Noticing #24 Here Is A Quick Cure For CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #25 Who Else Wants To Be Successful With CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #26 Fall In Love With CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #27 Where Can You Find Free CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Resources #28 A Guide To CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE At Any Age #29 Get Rid of CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Once and For All #30 Where Is The Best CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE? #31 Why Ignoring CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE Will Cost You Time and Sales #32 Revolutionize Your CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE With These Easy-peasy Tips #33 Top 3 Ways To Buy A Used CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE #34 CRYSTAL JEWELS ARCADE: This Is What Professionals Do